Xara
Xara is a former Keyblade wielder and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography Tanamzu Tanamzu is a rough and tough "Steampunk" world, nestled far on the outskirts of the stars. You either make it, or you don't. It's stayed out of contact with the other worlds for a while, the leaders not wanting to meddle in the affairs in the universe. Because of that, not much has been known about the other worlds, or what had been happening. Until a few brave souls declared that they did not want to sit in the darkness anymore. Although the Council of the Leaders were disagreeable at first, they realized that the world was becoming overcrowded. They reluctantly agreed to open Astrology Labs, but that's as far as they allowed researchers to go. Technology is rather vast in Tanamzu, using all sorts of gears and mechanics that are odd but serve their purpose. If you don't have a guide or a map of some sorts, you could get easily lost within the networks of this world. Growing Up Alone Xara had a rough start from the day she was born. She never knew her mom or dad, or if she ever had a family to begin with. She grew up as an orphan in the poorest parts of Tanamzu, but she wasn't bothered by it. In fact, she embraced life for what it was, blissfully unaware how unlucky she really was to everyone else. She always saw the good in others and always spent most of her time outdoors, helping neighbors or local stray animals. The older she got though, the most she was starting to see her world for what it was. It wasn't as kind and helpful as she tried to be. It seemed like no matter what happened, the world just stay miserable and depressed. Day by day, the girl became disheartened and learned very quick how to survive, but she refused to be caught up in the darkness of Tanamzu. She carried out small errands for neighbors around her, and even sometimes acted as a body guard, standing up for her friends and peers many times when they couldn't or didn't want to defend themselves. Through that, Xara took up an interest in sword fighting and was able to get lessons from a very old sage hidden away in Tanamzu. Xara actually met him when she was running her many wonderful errands for the people that couldn't, and struck up a rare friendship with him. Not only did the old sage give her sword fighting lessons, but also hand to hand combat training so that she wouldn't hurt her knuckles when punching someone or be blindsided by an enemy. After four to five years of training, she was getting good at what the old man taught her, until one day, he suddenly disappeared without a trace. The poor girl had no idea if the old man died, grown tired of her and moved away without leaving a note, or if something else had happened that she would never find out. Though she was usually used to people leaving her life unannounced, Xara did her best to try to find him, but to no avail. He was completely gone as if he never had existed in the first place. Trying not to feel like she failed someone she really cared about for once in a blue moon, Xara immersed herself once again in good deeds, focusing hard to not think about pain within her heart from someone close and dear to her leaving so suddenly. Eventually, she found herself at one of the new Astronomy labs volunteering to help protect it from skeptics and fearful people. One of the workers offered her a tour and a peak through one of her telescopes, and that was when her perspective on everything began to change. The worker told Xara about the stars and how they are probably their own individual world, just like Tanamzu. The Awakening After that, Xara began to get weird dreams that she didn't understand. She would be falling, falling, falling into a strange darkness. Eventually she landed on platforms with stained glass flooring, surrounded by nothing but darkness. At first the dreams freaked her out, until a voice quietly guided her to what it seemed like some kind of mission. Soon she found herself faced with four different weapons and picked the arrow. She didn't want to be the cause of vast destruction as the Sword explained (even though she thought sword fighting was cool, but she just wanted to use it as a defense and not wreck havoc), and although she was known to protect her friends, she would boldly get in the middle of the situation and so the Shield didn't seem right either. Magic scared her in general because no one knew about such things in Tanamzu, so the best choice was the Arrow (Spear?). Fast was her middle name, and bold was her game. When she was told she needed to sacrifice one of the other weapons, the Staff was the obvious pick. When the dream moved on to the next phase, the voice came back and began to ask her questions: What's most important to you? "... Um... Helping people, I guess? Wait, I dunno, cause some can be really big turds and-" What do you want outta life? "Well shoot, I'm not sure! But I guess... One awesome story to tell the world someday! I mean, my world. Yeah. We'll go with that." What are you afraid of? ' '"Freezing up in bad situations, and making the wrong choices." Before she knew it, she was whisked away to another platform. Then strange, dark creatures began to arise and start attacking her. Frightened but figuring this was just a dream, she began to fight back with her fists, finding out fast that they weren't very effective. The spear/arrow suddenly appeared in her hands. She didn't ask questions and began to use it. When she thought she had won, a darkness began to swallow her whole. But the voice told her to not be afraid and that there was always a light within the darkness. The voice quietly told her that this was her destiny and asked if she was ready to embrace it. The Fears and the Choice A few days after the dream, Xara was left to mull over it. She questioned if she was really dreaming or that actually happened while she was asleep. And if it wasn't a dream, was she ready to accept her Fate? Was there a possibility of always being a light in the darkness? As many deep questions buzzed around the young girl's mind, she heard a scream and was quick to rush to it. The strange creatures in her dream were running around, attacking the market place. There was a sudden flash of light in the girl's hand, and a weapon appeared to her. The keyblade... Confused and overwhelmed with the sudden change in circumstances, Xara almost dropped the weapon and froze in fear. Her worst fear was suddenly manifested, until something happened. When she saw that a little boy was about to be swarmed with the little dark creatures, Xara boldly jumped in and began to use the keyblade on the creatures to defend the little boy. They soon were scattered by the girl and then vanished all together. Instead of receiving thanks for her act of bravery though, the people that witnessed the strange event looked at Xara with fear, terror, and some with anger. Suddenly feeling like something bad was going to happen, the keyblade vanish from the girl's hand and Xara ran out of sight. Not knowing where else to go, she ran to the Astronomy tower she had protected in the past and was greeted by the worker that showed her the "worlds". The worker explained that the guards of the Council of the Leaders were looking for her, and then Xara explained what had happened, and then summoned the strange weapon to the worker. Realizing that the girl would probably be in danger if she stayed, the worker offered Xara a one way trip out of Tanamzu through an invention they created in secret. There was little chance that there were actual worlds out there, but Xara was willing to take that risk. Deciding to put a new identity to herself, Xara cut her hair and the worker gave her goggles in thanks for helping in the past and as a good luck charm. Saying her last goodbyes, the girl took off, not knowing what the universe had in store for her next. After (crash) landing in a world called Traverse Town, she only stayed there for a while before she received a letter. By then, she was getting an idea about the common currency around the area, magic was not as scary as she thought it was (but she still stayed cleared), and that what the astrologist told her about the different stars being their own worlds was actually true. When she received the letter for help and that the worlds were in some kind of danger, she figured she had nothing to lose and that the keyblade chose her for this reason. She received assistance from the friendly locals to figure out how to get to where the letter said to go, and disembarked once more to figure out her next quest. After that, things got a little fuzzy for Xara... She remembered seeing an old guy, being whisked away into another world where she turned into some kind of animal... Maybe a rabbit...? She wasn't sure... Falling, falling, falling... Into darkness.... Story Personality The spunky, most energetic girl you have ever seen, Xara just wants to get out there and have fun while exploring new worlds. She is a very curious person, which sometimes gets her into sticky situations. Xara will either relentlessly ask questions if she's confused about something, or just sit back quietly to asses the situation first. It depends how she's feeling. She can also be very bold and fearless if the situation requires great courage, even though she might be fearful inwardly. She never formed deep, meaningful friendships before (well, only once), so her people skills are a little bit rusty. Xara may also seem a little ditzy and oblivious to what's happening around her, but she's just inexperienced and trying to gain a better understanding of everything around her since it's very new and very exciting to her. Her sarcasm can sometimes be out of this world, and she's just a very expressive young teen in general. Appearance Xara stands around 4'8", but she doesn't let size slow her down for anything. Although she might be a ''little ''touchy if people around her start calling her short or tiny. She has green eyes, an unusual sheen of natural (yes, natural) purple hair, and often dresses up in clothing that's easy and comfortable to move around in or just looks cool, often giving her a tomboy like appearance. She hates ribbons, bows, and froofroo types of clothing that are just too girly and ruffley for her. She does, however, like strange accessories (her goggles, necklaces, sometimes hats, and gloves) and will often be found collecting them when she can. Her skin is very light colored because the place she grew up in was often shadowed by tall buildings, but she has rosy cheeks that proclaim she's a very healthy individual. She also has a tattoo of a small star under her left eye, something she acquired after arriving in Traverse Town.She has lean muscles from constantly being active, training and running errands, so watch out. She's stronger than she looks. Abilities *Blend (Equipped) *High Jump Skills Physical * Magical *Stop Equipment Keyblades *Kingdom Key (Equipped) Accessories Items Trivia *Oh yes... She's inwardly a little pyro... Just a heads up. * If you want to be her best, best friend, she loves sushi and cotton candy (but not together) * The small star tattoo is just a small reminder that there's always a little light that shines in the darkness, just like the voice in her Awakening said Category:Characters